El mejor regalo
by Yvarlcris
Summary: A veces las cosas empeoran solo para mejorar después. Slash
1. Chapter 1

_Notas: Iba a publicarlo entero hoy, pero me parece que la segunda parte tendrá que esperar a mañana o pasado, lo siento, es que la Navidad ha estado llena de conciertos y ensayos que han monopolizado mi tiempo._

_Sé que la idea de Rachel llevándose a Grace por Navidad la hemos repetido tanto que ya no es original, pero siempre es bonito entristecer a Danny para que Steve lo consuele, ¿o no?_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, caballero?<p>

-Hum… sí… estoy buscando un regalo para un amigo.

-Ajá… ¿Tiene pensado algo en especial?

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro.

-¿Qué me dice sobre sus gustos? ¿Hay algo que le guste hacer?

-Pues… le gusta hacer explotar cosas.

La dependienta le miró asustada y después de un rato, sonrió.

-Ya veo… me está usted tomando el pelo. ¡Qué gracioso!

Danny sonrió.

-Sí, por supuesto, soy muy gracioso.

* * *

><p>Cuando Danny salió del centro comercial ya había oscurecido, y como siempre le ocurría al salir del parking, se desorientó y tomó el desvío que no era. Daba igual que estuviese en New Jersey, en New York o en Hawaii, las Grandes Superficies alteraban su percepción y conseguían hacer siempre que se perdiera irremediablemente. Soltó un bufido mientras conducía por unas oscuras calles que le resultaban desconocidas y pensó en llamar a Steve. Posiblemente el SEAL se estaría riendo de él durante los próximos meses… dos años allí y no sabía volver a casa después de hacer las compras navideñas… ¡menos mal que aquello era una condenada isla!<p>

Cogió su teléfono tras aparcar el coche junto a un callejón. Su campo visual detectó una actividad sospechosa. Tres personas parecían estar atacando a alguien que estaba en el suelo.

Salió del coche con el arma en la mano.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

Los agresores se dispersaron, dudó entre darles caza o atender a la persona que estaba en el suelo. Lo mejor sería que viese si las heridas eran graves. Se arrodilló frente a la figura del suelo, era una mujer que gemía en posición fetal.

-Eh, hola, ya se han ido. ¿Puede decirme la gravedad de las heridas? ¿Puede moverse?

La mujer se giró hacia él y el detective sintió un frío repentino en su estómago seguido de una sensación viscosa y cálida. Bajó la vista y vio cómo la mujer retiraba el puñal de su cuerpo. También sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lo último que oyó fue a alguien gritar.

-¡Mierda! Es un jodido poli!

* * *

><p>Steve daba vueltas por el salón de su casa, se suponía que Danny y él iban a cenar juntos, ¿dónde se había metido? Su teléfono sonó.<p>

-Por fin, Danny-dijo al contestar tras ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla-. ¿Dónde te has metido?

-No… no lo sé.

-Santo Cielo, ¿te has vuelto a perder?- el marine se echó a reír- ¿qué camino cogiste al salir del centro comercial?, ¿la izquierda?

-Derecha.

-Siempre igual, ¡parece mentira! ¡Era a la izquierda!

-A estas alturas ya lo sé, lumbreras.

Algo no acababa de encajar, el SEAL podía apreciar la tensión en la voz de su amigo.

-No te enfades, Danny. ¿Tienes forma de dar la vuelta? ¿Puedes preguntarle a alguien cómo volver al centro comercial para…?

-Steve…- le interrumpió su compañero-, lo siento, pero esta vez vas a tener que usar tu sentido arácnido para encontrarme.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Y cuando sepas donde estoy, mándame una ambulancia.

El color se borró del rostro del moreno.

-¿Has tenido un accidente? ¿Estás bien?

-No… y no… ven pronto.

El rubio dejó de contestar y Steve ya estaba subiendo a su coche mientras ponía a Chin al corriente. Gracias a que no había colgado, Kono no tuvo problemas en rastrear la llamada y localizar el lugar donde estaba. Cuando llegaron al callejón, vieron el Camaro. Tenía las dos puertas abiertas. En la del pasajero, se veía a Danny, que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el asiento. Había perdido la consciencia hablando con Steve. En una mano tenía aún el teléfono mientras que la otra se apretaba contra su estómago, ensangrentada. Estaba oscuro y nadie podía ver con claridad si había dejado de sangrar o no. Steve se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su amigo y lo llamó, sujetando con sus manos el pálido rostro del rubio.

-Danny… Danny…- su voz sonaba con angustia, el policía emitió un gruñido que hizo que el marine respirase aliviado. A lo lejos, se oía la sirena de la ambulancia acercarse.

* * *

><p>La luz le hizo daño en el momento en que abrió los ojos. Unas manos apretaban la suya con fuerza y no era necesario mirar para saber de quién se trataba.<p>

-¿Steve?- su voz sonó ronca.

-¡Danny! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nuevo intento, esta vez más cuidadoso, de abrir los ojos, aunque sólo fuese para ver la sonrisa que seguro que se acababa de dibujar en el rostro del marine.

-He conocido días mejores… y también peores, supongo. ¿Has vuelto a hacer que me disparen?

A pesar de la falsa acusación, Steve no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No, Danno, esta vez has sido tú solito. Y te han apuñalado, no disparado.

-Ah… cierto… esa mujer… creí que era la víctima.

-Parece ser que usaban esa estrategia para robar coches. Tres hombres fingían estar atacando a la mujer y así ella apuñalaba a los buenos samaritanos que acudían en su ayuda. Después robaban los coches.

-¿Y las víctimas?

-Dependiendo de si les eran útiles o no, las dejaban morir allí o los secuestraban para sacar más dinero. Había varias denuncias y casos sin resolver, la policía estaba trabajando en el caso, pero los hemos pillado. Todavía no sé cómo hiciste para llegar hasta el coche… había mucha sangre.

-Y todo daba vueltas… ese maldito golpe en la cabeza casi me estropea el record… hacía tiempo que no notaba el estómago tan revuelto.

-Tenías una fuerte conmoción, Danny.- Steve se había prohibido a sí mismo pensar en lo que podía haber pasado si el detective no hubiese llegado al teléfono, o si él no hubiese oído su teléfono…

-Lo sospechaba. Steve… ¿Qué día es hoy?

El SEAL bajó la vista y pareció encontrar muy interesante el diseño de las _blancas _ sábanas del hospital.

-Steve…

-Veintiséis de diciembre.

-¿Veintiséis de…? ¡Grace! ¡Mis seis horas con Grace! ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado dos días inconsciente?

-El ángulo de la puñalada hizo bastante daño interno, la cirugía se complicó un poco, además, con la conmoción… todo fue sumando… Hoy vendrá Grace, he traído su regalo.

Danny frunció el ceño.

-Esperaba que despertases y se lo dieses, pero, si no lo hacías hoy… bueno… supuse que te gustaría que se lo diese antes de…

-¿Antes de…?

-Pues antes de…- ¿Por qué era aquello tan difícil? Se decía el marine. En momentos como aquel, realmente añoraba sus misiones como SEAL- antes de que se fuese a Londres.

Danny abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿A Londres?

-A ver a su abuela… creo- titubeó Steve. Un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Danno!- Grace corrió hacia la cama y miró a su tío Steve para que la izase y pudiese abrazar a su padre.

-Monito… ¿Qué tal estás? Siento mucho no haber estado contigo en Nochebuena…

La niña le miró, muy seria.

-No pasa nada, papi. Unas personas malas te hicieron daño y tenías que recuperarte. Tío Steve me lo ha explicado.

El rubio dirigió una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a su amigo, que los observaba con la sensación de opresión en el pecho que se le ponía siempre que se daba cuenta del daño que podía hacer que esas dos personas se viesen separadas de repente. Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que Rachel entró.

-Monito… ¿Qué te parece si le pides a tío Steve que te enseñe lo que Santa Claus ha dejado para ti en mi casa?

Steve asintió y se llevó a la niña fuera.

-¿A Londres, Rachel?

-Sí, a ver a mi familia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que se reanuden las clases.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tú qué, Daniel?

-¿Y mi tiempo con Grace? ¿Y mis seis horas?

-En Nochebuena, Daniel, son seis horas en Nochebuena. Eso fue hace dos días.

-Pero… pero estaba en el hospital- el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se hacía más grande por momentos.

-Una vez más, quieres decir. Escogiste tu trabajo por encima de tu familia, te lanzaste sin pensar las consecuencias, sacrificaste tu tiempo con tu hija, lo has perdido.

-Rachel, eso es cruel. No tenía elección.

-¿Cómo no la tuviste cuando nos abandonaste en el aeropuerto?

-¿Es eso? ¿Venganza? ¿Por eso volviste con Stan?

-Stan es el padre de mi bebé, Danny, no fue eso. Es más, eso fue una revelación, un recordatorio de las noches que pasé rezando por ti, velando en el hospital. No has cambiado, ser policía es más importante para ti que tu hija o yo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Grace es lo más importante de mi vida!- gritó el detective con lágrimas en los ojos- Sólo son seis horas, te lo suplico…

-Veré lo que puedo hacer a la vuelta- Rachel sabía que no estaba siendo justa, que Danny amaba a su niña pero que no podría evitar intervenir cuando podía ayudar a que el mundo fuese un lugar algo mejor. Sin embargo, detestaba con toda su alma ver la carita de preocupación de su hija cuando le preguntaba si su Danno iba a estar bien, si se iba a recuperar pronto… ¿Qué sería de la niña sin su padre, a quien tanto adoraba?

Desde fuera, Steve ya había oído suficiente, la pequeña, gracias a Dios, había permanecido ajena a todo aquello, ilusionada como estaba con el regalo de su padre. Él no, y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no entrar a gritos en aquella habitación.

-Gracie, ¿qué te parece si volvemos con Danno?- le dijo a la niña, que asintió feliz y volvió a correr hacia la habitación de su padre. Él entró detrás, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada de reproche a la ex mujer de su amigo.

Cuando el resto de la unidad llegó, Rachel y Grace se despedían del detective mientras Steve esperaba fuera. Kono sonrió feliz al ver que su amigo ya estaba despierto, pero su felicidad se borró al observar la expresión de su jefe, quien tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños y en su cara una mueca de rabia contenida.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- quiso saber. Su jefe les puso al corriente de lo sucedido.

Kono caminó hacia la cama del rubio, quien parecía devastado, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Estuvieron un rato así, mientras el resto del equipo los observaba. La morena besó al _haole _en la mejilla y éste le sonrió agradecido.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- dijo ella.

Su compañero asintió y cambió de tema.

-Bueno, contadme. ¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta en casa Mcgarrett?

-No ha habido fiesta, Danny- le contestó Lori.

El policía se extrañó.

-¿Y por qué no?

El marine le miró sin creerse lo que oía y Chin contestó.

-Nos faltaba una parte importante del grupo… bueno, más bien dos, ya que Steve no salió de tu habitación desde el momento en que le dejaron entrar.

-La hemos pospuesto hasta que puedas estar con nosotros- añadió Lori.

El policía no ocultó su sorpresa.

-¿La habéis cambiado por mí? ¿En serio?

-Claro- Steve maldijo a la gente que había hecho que el rubio se sintiese tan insignificante como para creer que sus amigos iban a celebrar fiestas mientras él estaba en el hospital… Rachel la primera.

-Gracias chicos, no sé qué decir.

Los primos se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza.

-Así que recupérate pronto. Me muero por ver mis regalos- le dijo Kono con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de tres días, el policía pudo salir del hospital con la condición de que no realizase demasiados esfuerzos. El rubio dirigió una mirada a su jefe, como diciéndole que eso dependía de él. Steve se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Danny. Hay un montón de informes esperando a ser rellenados.

El rubio le respondió con una bufido de protesta.

* * *

><p>La fiesta fue un éxito ya que había mucho que celebrar, por un lado la Navidad y por otro la vuelta de Danny. Todos estaban encantados con sus regalos y las risas resonaban por todos los rincones de la casa Mcgarrett. Lori miraba fascinada a los cuatro miembros originales del equipo, lo cierto es que eran una familia muy unida, cierto que habían acogido al resto con los brazos abiertos, a Max, a Charlie, a Kamekona… a ella… pero entre ellos había un vínculo especial. Suspiró sabiendo que ella nunca alcanzaría tal grado de cercanía con ellos … pensó en Steve, el atractivo SEAL que parecía no percatarse de lo que la gente haría por una de esas sonrisas suyas… sonrisas que no solía regalar a nadie, que solo unos pocos privilegiados podían ver… si tan sólo ella pudiese… Suspiró sabiendo que eso era imposible.<p>

-Danny… no sé qué decirte… gracias… creí que odiabas ese coche.

-Lo odio cuando no funciona, pero, tal vez, con las herramientas adecuadas y las piezas que le faltaban seas capaz de hacerlo funcionar y recuperaré el control de mi coche…

-Ni lo sueñes, babe.

Danny suspiró.

-Tenía que intentarlo. Esto… Steve… no quiero parecer un desagradecido… en serio, me encanta tu regalo, pero… verás… no tengo casa, ¿qué se supone que he de hacer con este televisor? Creí que me regalarías una corbata, o unos pantalones tipo cargo.

Steve rió.

-¿Por qué iba a regalarte yo eso? Pensé en una tabla de Surf, pero Chin y Kono se me adelantaron. Además, la tele es para que dejes de dormir en el sofá y te instales en tu habitación, arriba.

-¿En mi…? Steve, ya lo intentamos, no funcionó.

-Esta vez funcionará, te lo prometo- le aseguró el marine con una mirada ante la cual el policía no tuvo nada que hacer. Danny sonrió y aceptó volver a aquella casa.

Al cabo de unas horas, los dos amigos se encontraban en el sofá. El rubio volvía a tener esa mirada triste que hacía que al Comandante se le partiese el corazón.

-Hum… ¿qué tal Mary Ann?

El moreno miró a su amigo, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Bien, con un nuevo novio.

-¿Nuevo? ¿Quieres decir el de la semana pasada?

-No, nuevo del todo, lo conoció en Nochebuena.

-¿Qué problema tenía el otro? ¿No era el hombre perfecto?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-Está muy perdida, no sabe lo que quiere.

El detective de New Jersey se guardó sus pensamientos para sí, normal que la muchacha estuviese perdida… esa familia tenía problemas a la hora de interactuar con el entorno, había sufrido demasiado, sobretodo Mary Ann, quien de pronto se vio privada de su madre, de su padre y de su hermano mayor. Sonrió.

-En la variedad está el gusto, supongo.

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente.

-No, yo soy como los periquitos, si encuentro a alguien, no hay nadie más para mí.

Steve asintió con una expresión que podría definirse como satisfecha.

-¿Y no va a venir?

-¿Quién?

-El Capitán Spock… ¿quién va a ser? Tu hermana.

-¿Para qué iba a venir?

-Pues para celebrar el cambio de año con su familia, tal vez.

El marine negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras el rubio miraba su vaso de leche con expresión de angustia, al parecer su amigo nunca seguía las reglas, excepto cuando éstas implicaban mantenerlo a él alejado del alcohol… vida ingrata…

-¿Y no irás tú a verla?

-Danny, mi familia no es muy de reuniones familiares- contestó el marine.

-Pues deberíais, sólo os tenéis a vosotros- dijo el policía con tozudez-. Nosotros nos juntábamos todos el día de fin de año en casa de mis padres. Íbamos a patinar y hacer muñecos de nieve con los niños y, antes de la cena, Matt y yo nos llevábamos a nuestros cuñados y siempre acababan con unas copitas de más. Nuestras hermanas se enfadaban, pero al año siguiente eran ellas las que insistían en que nos llevásemos a sus maridos… sobretodo Sarah, su marido siempre tenía unas borracheras divertidísimas. Mi madre hacía toneladas de comida y luego íbamos a New York, a Times Square, a realizar la cuenta atrás entre la multitud… el año de mi divorcio acabé besando a un montón de desconocidas… creo que Matt se propuso emborracharme a mí también ese año… Después íbamos todos a bailar, a las discotecas… para acabar con el lamentable espectáculo de Matt, mis cuñados y yo bailando en la barra del pub de un amigo al ritmo de alguna terrible canción de los ochenta.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental que se le presentaba. Después, se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de su amigo. La vida no había sido muy justa para el rubio en esos últimos años… El SEAL tuvo que contener su repentino deseo de abrazar a su compañero. No sabía de dónde había salido ese sentimiento, solo sabía que una parte de él deseaba borrar todos los malos momentos de la vida del policía. Éste se removió algo incómodo en su asiento.

-Será mejor que subas a dormir- dijo el marine, consciente de la expresión cansada del detective-. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, probablemente estés agotado.

Danny se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Tal vez un poco…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Danny se despertó dolorido. En la mesilla estaba una de las pastillas que le habían recetado para calmar el dolor junto con un vaso de agua. El detective sonrió y se tomó la medicación diligentemente, luego se vistió y bajó las escaleras despacio. En la cocina encontró a un feliz marine que canturreaba mientras preparaba café. El rubio lo observó un buen rato con una sonrisa.<p>

-Buenos días, ¿a qué viene tanta alegría?- preguntó por fin.

El SEAL se giró, le dedicó una sonrisa y cogió una taza para Danny. Le sirvió el desayuno sin cambiar de expresión.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Ha venido Catherine y yo estaba tan drogado que no me enteré?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esa cara tuya… es cara de felicidad, cara de "_esta noche he triunfado", _y, que yo sepa, anoche solo estábamos tu y yo aquí…

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Has recibido un cargamento de armamento pesado como regalo de Navidad?

-No- Steve no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara todavía más-. Y no te esfuerces, Danny, te lo diré a su debido tiempo.

Hasta aquella tarde, el rubio sólo podía observar extrañado el ir y venir de su amigo, que se comportaba de una forma extraña… _incluso para ser él_. Entraba y salía de la casa alegando que tenía que hacer recados, aunque nunca traía nada con él al regresar, y no dejaba de silbar y canturrear alegre. El detective lamentó no estar en perfectas condiciones para seguirlo y averiguar qué era lo que se traía entre manos.

Por fin, después de la cena, Steve se sentó frente a él.

-Tengo un regalo más para ti.

El detective le dirigió una mirada atónita y luego se volvió hacia donde el marine le señalaba.

-¿Mi maleta? ¿Ya te has arrepentido de ofrecerme tu casa?

El moreno le miró, dolido.

-No, mañana irás a New Jersey.

-Steve, no bromees con esas cosas.

-Es cierto.

-¿Cómo va a ser cierto? ¿Acaso tienes aquí la _TARDIS _ y no me he enterado?

-¿La qué?

-Olvídalo.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, y prosiguió.

-Un amigo me debe un favor y me ha prestado su avioneta. Mañana te llevaré a casa.

Los ojos del rubio brillaban de emoción.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente.

Danny nunca había tenido reparos a la hora de expresar sus emociones, pero aún así, su abrazo pilló desprevenido al marine, que sintió una agradable y cálida sensación en el interior de su pecho mientras se aferraba a aquel abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas: _ _se me pasó un poco la fecha, pero me excusaré diciendo que en España es Navidad hasta el día de Reyes, el 6 de Enero._

_FELIZ AÑO A TODO EL MUNDO!_

_Gracias a **eminahinata**, a **Jazmingirl** y a los demás que hayan leído esta historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, ya que tenían bastantes horas de vuelo frente a ellos. Danny observó a su amigo.<p>

-¿No olvidas algo?

Steve se miró.

-No… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y tu maleta?

-¿Para qué voy a llevar yo una maleta?

-Pues porque de ningún modo vas a pasar la noche de fin de año tú solo… ya que yo no puedo beber, alguien tiene que ocupar mi lugar en la barra del pub…

-Danny, se supone que es algo de familia…

-Tú eres familia, Steve.

Ahora era el marine el que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-No he estado tan seguro de algo en mucho tiempo. Corre, y coge ropa de abrigo…

Al cabo de unas horas los dos contemplaban la avioneta.

-¿Seguro que sabes pilotar esto?

Steve le miró con esa autosuficiencia que tanto detestaba el rubio.

* * *

><p>A Steve le gustaba pilotar, cierto era que prefería el mar, por eso se había decantado por la marina, pero ser capaz de moverse a través del aire, poder viajar surcando el cielo era algo que le provocaba la misma sensación placentera que nadar, un sentimiento de libertad que le sobrecogía.<p>

Esta vez, sin embargo, lo que más le emocionaba eran las miradas agradecidas que su compañero le dedicaba cuando pensaba que el marine no se daba cuenta.

Había algo especial en Danny, algo que hacía que Steve prefiriese morir antes que verlo sufrir, aquella mirada de súplica a Rachel le había destrozado el corazón, si había alguien en el planeta que no merecía aquello, ese era Daniel Williams, el amoroso padre, el gran amigo, el excelente policía… Steve había conocido a mucha gente, había trabajado con muchas personas, en su equipo había tenido grandes amigos… o eso era lo que él había creído en un principio, pues estaba ahora casi convencido de que nadie lucharía por él con la fiereza del rubio que estaba junto a él, que nadie se preocuparía tanto por él. No dejaba de ser extraño, Steve estaba convencido de que, aunque no pudiese saber nada con exactitud, el detective podría hacerse una idea de las misiones en las que había participado, de las cosas que había hecho… y sin embargo no le juzgaba, simplemente intentaba sacarlo de su infierno personal con sus brillantes sonrisas y, ¿por qué no?, con sus discusiones.

Gracias al policía, Steve había descubierto facetas sobre sí mismo que creía imposibles, su mera presencia le hacía más humano, y aquello era tan evidente que hasta Joe White se lo había dicho.

"Me gusta verte así, relajado, feliz, no sé qué ha ocurrido en tu vida, pero aférrate a ello, te hace mucho bien" le había dicho al principio. Luego, directamente le había soltado un "Deberías tener cuidado, alguien podría querer llevarse a Danny"

Al principio, Steve había creído que se refería a Wo Fat, que se dedicaba a arrebatar todo aquello que le importaba al SEAL, pero, cuando vio a su amigo desangrándose junto a su coche, se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de superar que el detective se fuese de su lado.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la tormenta de nieve hasta que estuvieron metidos de lleno en ella.

-Hey, Superseal… ¿crees que es seguro que nos metamos aquí? Ya sé que no soy un superhombre como tú, pero estas tormentas suelen ser peligrosas.

El marine maldijo entre dientes, intentando encauzar la avioneta, ¿acaso la vida civil le había vuelto un descuidado? ¿Cómo podía haberse metido en medio de la ventisca sin darse apenas cuenta? Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo perder el control por completo. Era inevitable, se iban a estrellar.

* * *

><p>Steve abrió los ojos, le dolía todo, sobretodo la pierna. Había intentado aterrizar, pero en aquellas montañas no había ningún claro que pudiese utilizar a su favor, le había resultado imposible.<p>

-¿Danny? ¡Danny!- gritó desesperado. Bajo él sonó un gruñido. El SEAL suspiró aliviado-. Estás ahí…

-¡Sal de encima gigante! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando me cubriste?

-Estás recuperándote de tu herida aún, no quería arriesgarme a que algo te hiciese daño de nuevo…

-¿Hiriéndote tú? ¡Que sea la última vez, Mcgarret!- le regañó el rubio intentando examinar a su amigo- ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí- contestó el marine. Por supuesto, mentía, su tobillo derecho le dolía terriblemente.

-Se suponía que sabías pilotar.

-Y sé hacerlo. Pero me despisté.

-¿En medio de una tormenta de nieve?

-Lo siento, no iba a haber tormentas hoy…

-¿Qué no iba a haberlas? Pues no me ha dado esa impresión.

-Danny, en serio, comprobé la meteorología antes de venir, no íbamos a tener complicaciones en el viaje.

El policía suspiró, no tenía derecho a enfadarse, a fin de cuentas, su amigo había hecho todo aquello por él…

-Bueno- dijo-, no podemos quedarnos aquí, hace un frío horrible y lo último que necesitamos ahora es morir congelados.

El moreno había visto un refugio cerca antes de que se estrellasen, intentó orientarse y comenzó a caminar en silencio seguido de su compañero. No estaba tan cerca como parecía, pero al final, tras los múltiples traspiés y caídas ocasionados por caminar sobre gruesas capas de nieve con un calzado inadecuado, lograron encontrar un indicador que les condujo hasta la cabaña que servía de refugio a los montañeros perdidos. Entraron en la casita y cerraron la puerta temblando.

-Cojeas.

Steve miró a su amigo.

-Estabas cojeando- repitió el policía-. Te has hecho daño- su voz sonó a reproche.

-¿Cómo pudiste ver que cojeaba cuando no hacía más que tropezar en la nieve? No, Danny, no me he hecho daño- gruñó el SEAL molesto. ¿Por qué el rubio tenía que ser tan observador? Se dirigió a la chimenea y encendió un pequeño fuego, luego se giró. Danny continuaba observándolo atentamente. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la palidez de su rostro-. ¿Y las medicinas?

El detective abrió los ojos como si acabase de recordar algo, luego bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Las olvidé en la avioneta… Da igual, no te preocupes, ya casi no siento dolor.

-Danny… eso tiene que doler mucho… volveré a por ellas.

-No, imagínate que te pierdes.

-Sé orientarme, me entrenaron para eso.

-Steve, por favor, déjalas ahí- el rubio trató de detenerlo sin éxito. El marine salió de la cabaña dispuesto a regresar al lugar de la avioneta. Mientras esperaba, Danny no podía evitar ir de un lado a otro, intranquilo. Cuando consideró que se retrasaba demasiado, salió, dispuesto a buscarlo. Lo vio acercarse, completamente empapado y cojeando todavía más que antes.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber mientras se apresuraba a colocarse junto a su compañero para ayudarle a caminar.

-Pisé mal, y resbalé sobre un lago helado. El hielo se rompió y caí…- luego añadió, con una sonrisa igual que la que ponen los niños pequeños después de romper el jarrón favorito de su madre, cuando le dan un deforme cenicero de barro para suplantarlo-. Te he traído las medicinas.

Danny bufó y metió a su jefe en la cabaña, dejándolo junto a la chimenea. El SEAL estaba temblando.

-Tenías que arriesgarte por ellas. ¿Y si no hubieses logrado salir del estúpido lago?- se quejaba sin ocultar su preocupación y el miedo a que le hubiese ocurrido algo grave-. Quítate la ropa y ponla a secar- le ordenó. El moreno obedeció mientras el detective se quitaba la cazadora para tapar a su amigo.

-Cielos, Danny…

-¿Qué pasa?

Steve ya estaba de pie junto a él, bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?

-Solo me dolía un poco…- musitó el rubio.

El marine le llevó hasta la cama y lo obligó a tumbarse. Con extrema delicadeza, le desabrochó el pantalón para retirarle la camisa. El rubio contuvo la respiración.

-¿Tengo las manos demasiado frías?

-No, está bien- de hecho, era perfecto, pero era mejor no pensar en que su compañero estaba en ese momento desabotonándole la camisa mientras estaba en ropa interior. Pensó en cerrar los ojos para evitar recrearse en la visión que tenía ante él, pero, la verdad, tampoco quería dejar de admirar aquellos músculos definidos, ni la mezcla de preocupación y concentración que se apreciaba en su rostro, haciéndolo irresistible por momentos.

El marine, completamente ajeno, se había alejado para buscar lo que necesitaba y regresó junto a él. De nuevo con sumo cuidado, limpió su herida. Uno de los puntos había saltado, pero había dejado de sangrar. El alto realizó las curas pertinentes y volvió a colocar la ropa de su amigo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, Steve, estoy bien… ¿Por qué no dejes que le eche una ojeada a esa pierna?

-Es solo un esguince.

Danny cogió una bolsa que encontró y abrió la puerta. Después de rellenarla con nieve, volvió a entrar y se acercó a la cama, levantó la pierna del SEAL ayudándose por varios almohadones y le aplicó la bolsa.

-¿Necesitas que te explique las variedades de esguinces que hay?

Steve no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, y su amigo lo miró con pena.

-Ya sé que estás helado y que esta bolsa no te está ayudando en absoluto, pero si la sujetas tu un ratito, te haré una sopa que te hará sentir mejor. Mientras estabas fuera he encontrado unas latas.

Lo que Danny no sabía era que Steve había tenido ese escalofrío por su culpa. Aquello de manipular la ropa del detective para curarle la herida había despertado ciertos instintos primarios que el SEAL había logrado contener, pero la forma en que las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer su pierna estaban acabando con su autocontrol.

Pese a la chimenea, hacía frío en aquella estancia, y el propio Danny tenía que esforzarse por aparentar que no temblaba, ya que si lo hacía, aquello se iba a convertir en una lucha por cuál de los dos cuidaba del otro. Por algún lugar se filtraba el aire del exterior, de eso el detective estaba seguro, pero entre el entumecimiento, el dolor, el cansancio por la dura caminata tras cinco días de hospital y la somnolencia que le provocaba la medicación que Steve le había obligado a tomar, no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para buscar. Le acercó una taza llena de líquido caliente al marine mientras bebía de la suya. Al menos aquello levantaba un poco el espíritu y les proporcionaba una agradable sensación de calorcito.

En la cabaña había una radio que servía para comunicarse con la central en caso de necesidad, como era el caso en ese momento, pero Danny había prohibido tajantemente a su amigo el levantarse para operar con ella, al menos hasta que su ropa estuviese seca y no corriese el peligro de coger una pulmonía. Lo cierto era que lo que menos necesitaba el rubio era a su compañero paseándose por la cabaña como si fuese aquello un anuncio de Calvin Klein. Steve no protestó demasiado, a pesar de lo consciente que era de que necesitaba llevar al policía a un hospital para cerciorarse de que no había ocurrido nada más a parte del punto que había saltado, sus manos no cesaban de temblar y no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada más que acurrucarse en aquella cama.

Danny le observaba preocupado, luego rebuscó por la estancia y regresó con un par de mantas más y las depositó sobre la cama con el mismo cuidado con el que trataría a una Grace enferma. Por un momento, el marine se sintió exactamente igual que cuando era un niño y su madre pasaba el día con él, cuidándole, preocupándose por él.

-Estás triste- dijo mientras le vendaba el tobillo.

El moreno bajó la mirada y sus dedos juguetearon con las sábanas.

-Lo siento- musitó.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Te he arruinado la noche de fin de año. Quería que pasases el día con tu familia, que te divirtieses… que fueses feliz esta noche después de todo lo que has pasado… y mira lo que he conseguido… Estamos en alguna montaña perdida, pasando frío, te acaba de saltar un punto, nadie sabe que estamos aquí…

Se suponía que el que debería estar sucumbiendo a la desesperación era él, no Steve Soy-Un-SuperSeal-Indestructible-Que-No-Tengo-Miedo-De-Nada-Y-Puedo-Hacer-Una-Bomba-Con-Un-Par-De-Chicles. Danny se había imaginado que aquello era importante para su amigo, pero no había sido consciente de hasta qué punto. El marine seguía contemplando sus manos como si la clave para retroceder en el tiempo estuviese allí escrita. Sintió cómo su compañero se cercaba algo más y una mano en su barbilla hizo que levantase la cara y la mirada hacia unos azules ojos que le miraban con ternura y comprensión. El SEAL intentó tragar saliva, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía.

-Eh… Babe… Lo importante es que estamos los dos bien. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de un regalo? No es el regalo en sí, sino la intención y el amor que se pone en ellos… y tú has tenido la mejor de las intenciones y toneladas de amor. Has querido darme algo maravilloso, Steve, y eso es lo mejor que me han dado en la vida, con la excepción de Grace, claro. Las cosas se han torcido, pero me has demostrado que te importo tanto como para ser capaz de pilotar una avioneta y llevarme a más de siete mil kilómetros. Siento haberme enfadado antes, no fue porque te estrellaras, fue porque intentaste protegerme a costa de tu salud.

Steve no pudo contestar, sabía que le fallaría la voz. El policía le abrazó, parecía que aquello se iba a convertir en una especie de costumbre y lo cierto era que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle en absoluto.

-Estás helado, Steve.

-Y tú tienes mala cara, deberías descansar un poco.

-Deja de preocuparte, estoy bien.

-Lo haría si tuvieses un color más sano en el rostro.

-Uno: hace un frío de mil demonios, y Dos: aún no hace ni cuarenta y ocho horas que salí del hospital, no esperes que esté rebosante de vida. Anda, échate a un lado.

-¿Qué?

-Que te apartes un poco- repitió el policía gesticulando con sus manos para que su amigo se desplazase. El moreno obedeció, se recostó sobre su lado derecho, dándole la espalda. Oyó el ruido de una tela al ser lanzada hacia una silla. Lo siguió el sonido inconfundible de un cinturón. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La cama cedió bajo el peso de Danny y unos brazos le rodearon.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?- quiso saber el marine sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Compartir calor- contestó su amigo con el tono de voz que alguien emplea cuando considera que lo que está explicando es obvio y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia sí.

Steve no podía negar que la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Danny rodeándole era extremadamente placentera, al igual que sentir el pecho del rubio pegado a su espalda. Todo ello le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago… y otras reacciones corporales que esperaba que su amigo no notase. Desde luego, el policía no había fallado en su propósito, el marine pasó de estar temblando de frío a estar sudando de calor en cuestión de segundos.

El detective, por su parte, también notaba el cambio de temperatura que afectaba a su cuerpo, y se alababa mentalmente por haberse dejado los pantalones puestos. Se había quitado el cinturón para evitar hacer daño a su amigo, pero bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que su reacción a la cercanía de Steve estropease una de las mejores cosas que tenía desde su llegada a Hawaii, su amistad con el Teniente Comandante.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?- susurró intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que su voz había sonado más ronca de lo habitual. Steve contuvo el escalofrío que le acababa de provocar el sentir el cálido aliento de su amigo tan cerca de su oído. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de confiar en su voz y no tardó en dormirse, arrullado por el sonido de la acompasada respiración del rubio.

* * *

><p>Aquel fue uno de los más agradables despertares que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Danny aún lo abrazaba, como si tuviese miedo a que se escapase o cayese al suelo. Steve nunca había sido afín a remolonear en cama, pero esa vez hizo una excepción, tampoco es que tuviese nada mejor que hacer…<p>

-¿Estamos ya en el año que viene?

La pregunta sonaba tan absurda que el SEAL creyó que su amigo aún dormía. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a su compañero, que le observaba adormilado. Sonrió.

-Si me sueltas, podré ver qué hora es… y de paso añadiré más leña a la chimenea, está a punto de apagarse…

El rubio se ruborizó, masculló una respuesta y lo dejó libre. Steve se apresuró a envolverse en una manta antes de salir… su cuerpo aún seguía emocionado ante la proximidad del policía y no era cuestión de que éste se diese cuenta. Se ocupó de la chimenea y luego estuvo largo rato dudando entre ocuparse de la radio o volver a la cama. Quedaba poco para las doce, así que decidió no molestar a quien estuviese en la central haciendo la guardia nocturna. Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente, allí estaban bien y con la tormenta que había fuera no es que los servicios de rescate pudiesen hacer nada…

"_Admítelo, Steven, lo que de verdad te pasa es que quieres volver a esa cama para estar cerca de Danny…" _Bueno, ¿y qué si era eso? No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo disfrutar un poco de algo que no podría tener…

-¿Te has quedado congelado ahí? Vuelve aquí y deja de forzar el tobillo antes de que vaya a buscarte y te arrastre a la cama de nuevo.- el detective se había sentado y le observaba con interés.

Ohh, Danny tenía que dejar de decir esas cosas o el marine iba a pasar uno de las jornadas más duras, en el estricto sentido de la palabra, de su vida. El moreno pasó su lengua por sus labios sin poder evitarlo antes de meterse bajo las sábanas de nuevo. Una vez allí comenzó a retorcerse para desenvolverse de la manta.

-¿Sabes? Sería más fácil si lo hubieses hecho antes de meterte en la cama- sentenció el rubio sin ocultar lo divertida que le estaba resultando la maniobra.

-¿En serio?-ironizó- Tenía frío- sí, era una excusa lamentable, lo sabía, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Por la expresión de su rostro, el policía no se creía nada-. Querías saber qué hora era, ¿no?- gruñó cambiando de tema-. Pues queda una hora y media para las doce.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dijo el rubio saliendo de la cama. Gracias al pantalón, no necesitaba la manta para disimular, como había hecho Steve, pero procuró darle la espalda hasta que se puso la camisa, que dejó por fuera del pantalón para ocultarse un poco. Mientras, el SEAL recorría con su mirada los músculos de la espalda de su compañero.

Tras rebuscar en los armarios, encontró más comida en lata que calentó y sirvió. Después de la cena, el rubio dejó los platos en el fregadero y se unió a su amigo bajo las sábanas. Estuvieron largo rato hablando nuevamente de las celebraciones de fin de año. Esta vez, Steve contó anécdotas sobre las cenas que solían organizarse para las unidades cuando éstas no se encontraban en medio de una misión excesivamente importante. En aquellas cenas, eran como una gran familia, todo era alegría a pesar de que siempre había algún momento para recordar a los caídos, a los compañeros que ya no celebrarían las fiestas nunca más. Eran esas las veces en las que Steve pensaba en su hermana, en que realmente era lo único que tenía, y se hacía el firme propósito de contactar con ella más a menudo, propósito que incumplía sin cesar, excusándose en que era mejor así, cuantas menos ataduras emocionales, mejor. Ahora tenía a Danny junto a él y sabía que esta vez sería imposible.

-Las doce- dijo el rubio de repente-, feliz año nuevo, babe…

El marine se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué diablos…?- dijo. Y fue incapaz de controlar la mano que se posó sobre la mejilla del policía. Más difícil todavía fue controlar sus labios, que ya habían tomado posesión de los de su amigo.

A pesar de que estaba sentado, le temblaron las rodillas, y sintió que su estómago se encogía permitiendo a miles de mariposas revolotear libremente en su lugar. Y cuando sintió que su compañero reaccionaba a su sorpresa inicial y pasaba a responder con ansiedad, sintió cómo su mundo se paraba y no existía nada más a parte de ellos dos.

-Feliz año- dijo cuando se separó para tomar aire.

-Steve…

-Shhh… no digas nada- murmuró el SEAL-, no me preguntes qué hago, no intentes que te dé una explicación, no huyas todavía, no me rechaces ahora, no me rompas el corazón aún, simplemente déjame atesorar este momento para cuando todo se vaya a la mierda…

Por toda respuesta, el rubio sonrió antes de volver a besarlo, un beso tierno, lleno de amor.

-Sólo iba a preguntarte por qué has tardado tanto- comentó antes de comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo del marine con sus manos y sus labios.

Steve estaba en la gloria, no sólo había hecho acopio de valor para besar a su amigo, sino que éste le había correspondido y le acababa de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se tomaron su tiempo, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, ninguno había hecho aquello antes y necesitaban su tiempo para explorarse, para conocerse, para satisfacerse. Además, era incómodo que Steve estuviese más concentrado en que los puntos del rubio se mantuviesen donde estaban, y que Danny tratase, por todos los medios, de no dañar el tobillo del moreno, pero cuando alcanzaron el clímax, cada uno gimiendo el nombre del otro, coincidieron en que jamás nadie les había hecho sentirse así. Ni Rachel, ni Catherine. Ambos sabían que aquello era algo más que un momento, se habían entregado el uno al otro con la mayor de las confianzas, con el más grande amor y cariño que habían sentido jamás.

* * *

><p>A regañadientes, Steve abandonó la cama y se dirigió a la radio para comunicarse con la central. Si la primera vez que había despertado en brazos del rubio había sido especial, haberse despertado ahora, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del policía, con las piernas entrelazadas y el brazo de éste rodeándolo con firmeza tras haberse quedado dormidos después de unas cuantas horas de pasión, había hecho que se plantease la idea de no avisar a nadie y quedarse en esa cabaña para siempre. Luego pensó en Grace y eso fue lo que lo motivó a levantarse.<p>

-¿Cuánto tardarán en venir a buscarnos?- le preguntó Danny cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento frente al aparato.

-Tres horas, aproximadamente.

El policía asintió con la cabeza. Después observó a su jefe y sonrió al notar el bulto en el pantalón del mismo y la forma en que aquellos ojos acababan de oscurecerse mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?

-He esperado demasiado ya.

-Acabarás cansándote de mí muy pronto si vas tan deprisa.

Steve sonrió.

-Danny, si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro en esta vida es de que _jamás _me cansaré de ti. Y olvida a la gente que te haya hecho pensar lo contrario, simplemente no te merecían-El SEAL se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó a él-. La verdad es que creo que yo tampoco te merezco, pero trataré de aprovecharme hasta que te des cuenta.

El policía ladeó la cabeza.

-Estás loco.

-Tal vez.

-No sé qué pretendes hacer, va a venir el equipo de rescate.

-Tenemos tres horas aún- el marine estaba a escasos centímetros del detective-. Y mucho que practicar.

Si el equipo de rescate se adelantase y los encontrase en la cama, gimiendo cada uno el nombre del otro, posiblemente decidiese esperar fuera y dejarlos terminar, porque aquello no era simplemente sexo, se trataba de dos personas que acababan de entregar sus corazones, el uno al otro.

Y ese, era el mejor de los regalos.

FIN


End file.
